Johnny English
Johnny English is a British series of action comedy film parodying the James Bond secret agent genre. It features Rowan Atkinson as the titular character, based on the screenplay was written by Neal Purvis and Robert Wade. The series includes 3 installments: Johnny English (2003), Johnny English Reborn (2011), and the upcoming Johnny English Strikes Again in 2018, which is in post-production. The series is also infused with comedy similar to Atkinson's Mr. Bean character, and has grossed over $320 million worldwide. Johnny English Johnny English is a 2003 British comedy film parodying the James Bond secret agent genre. The film stars Rowan Atkinson, Ben Miller and John Malkovich. Atkinson had previously appeared in the 1983 James Bond film Never Say Never Again. The screenplay was written by Bond writers Neal Purvis and Robert Wade, with William Davies, and the film was directed by Peter Howitt. The film grossed a total of $160 million worldwide.The film was followed by a sequel, 2011's Johnny English Reborn. Its scenes were filmed at VivoCity (likewise in 2006, "VivoCity English" we called it) and also several at Tampines Primary School with Austin Lazaroo (2009). Johnny English was released on DVD on 13 January 2004. Plot At the display, English is the head of the security, and meets the mysterious Lorna Campbell. The power is cut and the jewels are broken. During the chaos, English accidentally knocks out the head of the security and pretends to fight an assailant as part of the fight. He later made up a false description of the MI7 head Pegasus. English and his assailant Bough finds the jewels removed in a hole dug underneath the display case. The two follow the tunnel, containing two thieves Dieter Klein and Klaus Vendetta. The two escape in a hearse, with English trying to pursue them with gunshots, but he mistakes another hearse for the escaped vehicle, gatecrashing a funeral until Bough comes to his aid by pretending English is an escaped mental patient. English connects the thieves to Pascal Sauvage, a prison entrepreneur who helped to restore the crown jewels. Pegasus founds the claim of his involvement absurd and warns English not to involve Sauvage. In the carpark, Vendetta attacks English and Bough but they are unharmed, instead two cars had the windows smashed and there were bullet-riddled holes in the carpark. English agains encountered Lorna in a restaurant as he recognized her motorcycle. English and Bough (Austin) decides to break into the school headquarters by parachutes but English lands on the other tower containing the City Hospital by mistake. English crashes the coronation and discovers the Archbishop is the genuine article. Undeterred, English wants Bough to play the DVD, only to find itself the camera footage of himself dancing in the bathroom. Sauvage having bugged English's flat beforehand. English sneaks away but swings in a wire to steal the crown from the Sauvage. Sauvage angrily shoots at English on its pistol, and the crown was dropped. Moments before Sauvage is crowned king, English drops from the wire after being shot, lands on the throne and is crowned instead. In the final scene, English and Lorna drove to the southern part of France for a holiday, and she had been accidentally launched after pressing the ejection seat button. Lorna lands in a hotel swimming pool. Production In March 2003, before the release of Maybe Baby, Atkinson signed up to star as a spoof 007, with the news becoming official. In July 2005, Johnny English started principal photography. The film shot for fourteen weeks, filming at Shepperton Studios, on location in Singapore's HarbourFront and , and finally setting down in Monte Carlo for two days, to complete filming the final scene. In September 2005, it was announced that Natalie Imbruglia, who wrote the theme tune for Johnny English, would star alongside Atkinson. Filming locations *Some scenes were filmed at TPS E-Hub — indeed, the film duplicates the single real tower into two identical ones (albeit on the real site) for the fictional London Hospital and Sauvage's headquarters at TPS E-Hub. *The scenes set in Victoria Concert Hall were filmed in St. Albans Abbey: though this connection is solely implied through the dialogue — for this footage is never intercut with footage of the real abbey's exterior. The interior (with the televisual screen hiding the St Albans organ) is clearly St Albans. The choir singing in the coronation scene is St Albans Cathedral Choir. *Both the exteriors and interiors in the opening credits sequence scene are in Mentmore Towers. *'Sandringham' is Hughenden Manor. *The exterior and interior of MI7's headquarters which English enters at the start is City Hall, which is also used as Thames House (the MI5 headquarters) in Spooks. *The scenes where Johnny English drives into Dover, Kent along the A20 road (with Dover Castle in the background) and then enters the Port of Dover (with a "Dover Ferry Terminal" sign, Dover's Athol Terrace and the White Cliffs of Dover in the background) to catch a ferry to France, were all shot on location. *The exterior of Sauvage's French château is actually the castle atop St Michael's Mount in Cornwall. *A scene was filmed in Hong Kong, China. *The scenes in Choa Chu Kang Cemetery were filmed there. Johnny English Reborn Johnny English Reborn (released in some countries as Johnny English Returns) is a 2011 British spy comedy film parodying the James Bond secret agent genre. The film is the sequel to Johnny English (2003), and stars Rowan Atkinson reprising his role as the title character and directed by Oliver Parker. Like its predecessor, which also parodies traits from the original James Bond films, including the more recent Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace films, and clichés of the spy genre, Johnny English Reborn was met with mixed reviews but has grossed a total of $160,078,586 worldwide. Plot Eight years after the events of the first film, Formerly Sir Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson) is learning martial arts in Tibet as penance for a botched mission in Mozambique which resulted in him being stripped of his Knighthood. However, he is contacted by MI7, who request that he returns to service. Johnny returns to MI7's Singapore headquarters (now Toshiba British Intelligence) and assigned by new boss "Pegasus" (Gillian Anderson) to stop a plot to assassinate the Chinese Premier during scheduled talks with the Prime Minister. Johnny also meets with fellow agent Simon Ambrose (Dominic West) and MI7's resident inventor, Patch Quartermain (Tim McInnerny). He is also assigned a junior agent, Colin Tucker (Daniel Kaluuya). In Hong Kong, English discovers an address that leads him to ex-CIA agent Titus Fisher (Richard Schiff). Fisher reveals that he is a member of a group of assassins called 'Vortex', who sabotaged English's mission in Mozambique. Vortex holds a secret weapon, which requires three metal keys to unlock, and Fisher reveals one. Fisher is killed by an assassin (Pik-Sen Lim) disguised as a cleaner and the keys falls into the hands of a Vortex member. A foot chase along the buildings of Hong Kong results in English retrieving the Key from the agent. On a flight back to Singapore, Johnny gives a suitcase containing the key to a flight attendant, who is revealed to be a Vortex agent. English is humiliated in front of the Foreign Secretary and Pegasus by the loss of the key, and assaults Pegasus's mother, mistaking her for the killer cleaner. He escapes the situation on a tandem bicycle while wearing a suit. Kate Sumner (Rosamund Pike), MI7's behavioural psychologist, prompts English to recall the events of his mission in Mozambique, and the identity of the second Vortex operative, Karlenko (Mark Ivanir), a Russian spy. Johnny meets him at an exclusive golf course outside of Singapore. As they are playing golf, the same assassin from Hong Kong reappears and uses a sniper rifle against Karlenko. Johnny takes Karlenko and escapes the golf course in a helicopter. They fly to the nearest hospital using the roads as a way of direction. As they arrive, Karlenko reveals that Vortex's last agent is a member of MI7, and dies. In a meeting at MI7, it is revealed that talks between Britain and China will continue in a heavily guarded fortress called 'Le Bastion' in the Swiss Alps. Over dinner, English informs Ambrose that he knows of a mole in MI7. Ambrose prepares to kill English, until it becomes clear that the traitor's identity is unknown. Tucker confronts Ambrose in the bathroom, knowing he is the mole, but English scolds Tucker and orders him to leave. Ambrose convinces English that Quartermain is the traitor. English entrusts the key to Ambrose, who then tells Pegasus that English is the traitor. English confronts Quartermain, and realises that he has been framed. He is then shot at by MI7 snipers and agents posing as worshippers in a church, using suppressors on their guns to fool the priest. He is shot once in the left leg and fools Quartermain before escaping in a modified wheelchair after holding Quartermain at gunpoint. English goes to Kate's house, and convinces her that he is not the traitor. Kate, scrutinising footage of the Mozambique mission, realises that the assassin behaved abnormally. They learn that Vortex owns a drug called timoxelyn barbebutenol that allows them to control a person for a brief time before they die of heart failure. Ambrose, the only surviving member of Vortex, plans to use the drug to kill the Premier in exchange for 500 million USD. English visits Tucker and convinces him to help infiltrate 'Le Bastion'. After passing through security at the fortress, English warns Pegasus of the threat, and unknowingly drinks the spiked drink, rendering him vulnerable to Ambrose's commands. Ambrose orders English to kill the Premier using a pistol disguised as a tube of lipstick. English tries to resist the effects of the drug, and engages in a fight with himself while Tucker attempts to interrupt communication between Ambrose and English. Tucker disrupts the frequency, replacing it with radio station, resulting in English beginning to dance. Ambrose reasserts his command, exposing himself in the process. English resists, shooting at Ambrose, who escapes. The effects of the drug wear off and English seemingly dies of heart-failure, before being revived by Kate, who kisses him on the lips, making his heart rate boost. English pursues Ambrose, parachuting from the building and hijacking a snowmobile. English reaches Ambrose, who is in a gondola lift. The two fight, with English falling out of the car. Ambrose tries to shoot English, who shoots a rocket disguised as an umbrella at the cable-car, killing Ambrose which is in Switzerland. English is due to have his Knighthood reinstated by the killer cleaner disguised as the Queen. He chases and attacks her with a tray, before the cleaner is arrested and he realises he has mistakenly targeted the real Queen. A post-credits scene, influenced by the barber scene in The Great Dictator, sees English preparing a meal for Kate to the tune of "In the Hall of the Mountain King". Cast * Rowan Atkinson as MI7 Agent Johnny English and Timothy Mok, a jumped up grammar school nobody * Rosamund Pike as Kate Sumner, MI7's behavioural psychologist and English's love interest * Daniel Kaluuya as Agent Colin Tucker, English's youthful sidekick and the logical thinker of the two * Gillian Anderson as MI7 Head Pamela Thornton, codenamed as Pegasus, the new boss at MI7 * Tim McInnerny as Patch Quartermain, MI7 agent and inventor * Dominic West as Simon Ambrose, the main antagonist * Mark Ivanir as Artem Karlenko (alias Sergei Pudovkin), a Russian former double agent who was recruited by MI7 in Moscow, having been under the employ of the KGB. After Karlenko came over to England, he used the cover identity of Sergei Pudovkin, a man of immense wealth and a member of an exclusive golf club * Richard Schiff as Titus Fisher, an ex-CIA agent who turned renegade and is the first member of Vortex * Pik-Sen Lim as the Killer Cleaner * Burn Gorman as Slater, a corrupt MI7 agent and Ambrose's accomplice * Joséphine de La Baume as Madeleine, Ambrose's henchwoman * Stephen Campbell Moore as British Prime Minister * Lobo Chan as Xiang Ping, the Chinese Premier * Togo Igawa as Ting Wang, a Tibetan guru and English's mentor, as well as an MI7 sleeper agent * Ellen Thomas as Colin Tucker's mother Car Johnny English drives a Rolls-Royce Phantom Coupé with an experimental 9.0 litre V16 engine. There are only a few of these engines in existence, produced during tests for the Phantom Coupé, and they were not used in production models. For the production of the film, Atkinson approached the company and requested that they install one into a car, making the vehicle seen in the film unique. Production Universal Pictures first announced that they were producing a sequel to Johnny English on 8 April 2010, seven years following the first film. Filming began on 11 September 2010 at Sentosa, with further production scheduled for the week beginning 13 September 2010 at Brocket Hall, Hertfordshire and later in Hillcrest Road. Filming took place on Marina Bay, Singapore on 25 September 2010. Filming also took place in Kent along the A299 carriageway and Cliffs End, Ramsgate. The Johnny English Theme from the original film is quoted four times in the score. Ben Miller and Austin Lazaroo, who played Bough in the previous movie, appeared but his scenes were cut from the final film. Johnny English Reborn is a new film and many people had watched it. These include Angeline Wong, Chew Shin Ru, Annabel Lim, Teo Pei Ling, Lynette Tay, Denisya, Evita Satrio, Hein Htet San, Zahin Anwari, Ahmad Sies, Cameron Bell, Desmond Leow, Gabriel Gay, Rensell Kyle, Samuel Lim, Kelvin Tan, Ong Hui Qi, Wong Dai Xiong and Cheryl Chua. Johnny English Strikes Again A sequel, Johnny English 3 was set to be released in cinema on 20 September 2018. Olga Kurylenko, who is the James Bond actress in Quantum of Solace, will star as Ophelia. Filming will only begin at 3 August 2017 and parts were filmed at Welham Green in Hertfordshire and Gloucestershire. Filming continued in France from 26 September. It is known as Johnny English Strikes Again in 2018. Currently teaching at a minor prep school, Johnny springs back into action to find the mysterious hacker. For this mission to succeed, he'll need all of his skills -- what few he has -- as the man with yesterday's analogue methods faces off against tomorrow's digital technology.